ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast (Reboot)
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from Pyros. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on his collarbone. Xingoblast.png|Heatblast in Xingo Powers and Abilities ABreifCareer26.png|Pyrokinesis Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. He also can breathe fire. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Heatblast can shoot a calorific laser with his two hands. In Xingo, Heatblast got Xingo powers temporarily due to a lightning striking at the Omnitrix by Xingo. Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. History Ben 10 *Heatblast first appeared in Waterfilter, where he battled the Hydromanders, but was defeated. *In Take 10, Heatblast accidentally allowed the Bug Gang to go free. *In Rustbucket RIP, Heatblast defeated Billy Billions. *In Ben 24hrs, Ben daydreamed as Heatblast. *In Riding the Storm Out, the Omnitrix timed out before Heatblast could ignite the firewood. *In Shhh!, Heatblast attempted to make Gwen to make noise and accidentally woke up the Docile Dragon. *In Brief Career of Lucky Girl, Heatblast battled a monster. *In Steam is the Word, Heatblast attempted to get back Nikola Tesla's time capsule. *In Don't Let the Bass Drop, Heatblast defeated Lord Decibel. *In Villain Time, Heatblast competed against Tim Buktu. *In Bright Lights, Black Hearts, Heatblast defeated Michael Morningstar. *In All Wet, Heatblast defeated Frightwig. *In Xingo, Heatblast defeated Xingo. *In Drive You Crazy, Heatblast defeated Lagrange. *In The Beast Inside, Heatblast battled Dr. Animo. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Heatblast repaired the road. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Heatblast was sleeping twice, tried to put out a fire and battled Vilgax, but was defeated. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Heatblast battled Vilgax. *In Can I Keep It?, Heatblast played with the Cadobbit. *In Bon Voyage, Heatblast appeared before going enhanced. Appearances Ben 10 *''Waterfilter'' (first appearance) *''Take 10'' *''Rustbucket RIP'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''Ben 24hrs'' (daydream) *''Riding the Storm Out'' *''Shhh!'' *''Brief Career of Lucky Girl'' *''Steam is the Word'' *''Don't Let the Bass Drop'' *''Villain Time'' (cameo) *''Bright Lights, Black Hearts'' *''The Beast Inside'' *''All Wet'' *''Xingo'' *''Drive You Crazy'' (selected alien was XLR8) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x5) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x10) *''Bon Voyage'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''High Stress Express'' *''Drone On'' (x2; second time was cameo) *''Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom'' *''The Charm Offensive'' *''Double Hex'' Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Males